fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kama/@comment-35474817-20190409093923/@comment-34208015-20190412085223
^ Shadow: All your argument are fallacious and you even contradict yourself. Just an example: You said that people usually run KH solo so he'll have sure access to his Quick and Art (btw saying that is basically admitting that his Buster card is actually pretty shit) allowing him to have better NP/star gen than what he get usually. When faced you fact he can't NP spam in solo you bring up support? so actually KH willl never has access to both his Quick and Art at the same time since Kama will never have access to her 2 Quick cards at the same time as you said. Anyway is there any point spamming his weak NP except for a Buster opening ? His base Buster cards are way stronger if you can support him. First of all, since when KH is considered as the top assassin? I mean do we really live in the same world? Like I mean even during pre-Skadi it was debatable, King Hassan followers mainly invoking his affinity with Merlin as decisive argument. Sure King Hassan is pretty popular due to his design, his voice actor and his showcast in Camelot. But he isn't considered as the best ST Assassin (and I have visited many communities). KH is an Buster memer but with overall lower damage compared to his counterpart on other classes and he even loses in term of Burst against SR servants with better offense oriented kit like lalter. Not to mention that even among SSR Assassin peers, his NP damage is the second weakest if not the weakest, getting his firm ass possible kicked by Carmilla. All the your fuzz around KH was about how is good at soloing but if solo capability was the metric to rank servants then Merlin/Skadi/Waver should be lower than the ground. Sure being able to do solo run is nice, having to do solo run (to shine) isn't. Many thing can be said about your arguments. Like for example your point about 1-turn buff vs 3-turn buff. I can also say that a 3 turn buff rarely go to waste while 1 turn burst can especially if the buff is tied to a survivability skill like for Jack... You're point about Kama's QQABB deck is a serious problem in double Skadi system doesn't stand either. Jack and Kama has similar NP spam capability under such conditions Jack may have 1 more quick card and better gen stats overall, Kama got instant +50% NP charger that can be used for a possible recover. Jack on the other hand has nothing to recover if such thing happen, if you draw only 1 Quick card or 1 Art + Buster cards then you'll be left with just your eyes to cry and no way to recover from this. Such kind of thing will happens time to time, so just give up, Jack isn't safer then Kama. Now about damage I think we have been pretty clear about how Kama and Jack are in different leagues. It's not a question of face cards here: both Kama and Jack are Quick NP centered damage dealer, Quick cards are here mainly for NP and stars refund. Even if Jack has 1 more quick card, Kama outdamaged her on NP by a decent margin on her NP card. Finally, about your video why shouldn't we comment about the atk stats differences? 2400 atk stats differences means 20% damage bonus for King Hassan. On event bonus board Kama has 400% damage (100% base +200% CE + 100% event) vs 300% for King Hassan which means 33% advantage for Kama. If we factor both it's 10% for Kama. So no the difference as clear as you seems to imply. As pointless as poping random video, here I go: Kama vs Beast III/L Kama vs CQ